The Lost Voice
by HattersRedAlice
Summary: The Little Mermaids story. Introducing new characters and keeping up with the old. Set before the Curse has been Broken
1. Chapter 1

Set Before The Curse is broken in Storybrooke:

The Little Mermaid:

It was a chilly morning as Evelyn sat on her father's fishing boat, she watched as each breath was exhaled whispery vapors danced in the light. She drummed her slender fingers on the prow of the boat, wondering when her father would tell her she could set sail and search the nets that surrounded Storybrooke.

The ocean had always kept her heart in its clutches. She cared not for the land but yearned to set herself free amongst the salty waves and gentle foam. It lapped against the boat, lulling her into dreams and desires that might one day be hers. She, like her older sisters still lived at home with their father, their mother died so many years ago Evelyn couldn't even remember her face anymore.

Her father was forever telling her that she alone looked like her mother, more so then her sisters did. With her long red hair that rippled down her back in waves, and her sparkling green eyes that hid her secrets so well. Small and petite her father had forbidden her to work on the fishing boat with her brothers-in-law, but she had finally persuaded him a few months ago. She didn't know how she had talked him into it, but remembered that it was around the same time that the Town Square clock had begun working again.

She bent down and trailed her fingers through the dark, mirrored waters watching the swirls and patterns she was able to make. Glancing up she saw the new Sheriff walking along the waters edge with Henry, the Mayors son. Henry was jumping up and down, clearly trying to talk The Sheriff into something. Evelyn laughed and dropped her gaze back towards the water. For a moment she thought she saw a flicker of someone's face peering back up at her.

For a brief second she thought she saw a man gazing back at her, then she heard a voice yelling, the Sheriff was standing at the waters edge trying to pull her boots off, while Henry was staring out across the water. Evelyn turned and looked out towards sea, spotting a boat that was still moving swiftly across the water. A few feet away was a dog paddling around someone who was flailing about, trying to keep their head above water. She watched as the person stopped waving their arms and slowly began to sink into the sea.

In that moment her heart stopped, she didn't think as she stood up, ran to the stern of her fathers boat and gracefully dove into the chilly waters. It took her breath away, but she didn't mind it, quickly, as quickly as a fish some might say she swam towards the dog who was still searching for whomever had been with him. In less then a minute she was beside the dog, it was fluffy and white and whimpering as it watched Evelyn dive under the water, searching for its person.

Evelyn saw a man floating just beneath the waves, he wasn't moving, on his head was a small gash. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the surface. In the water he didn't feel as heavy as he most likely was. Noting the muscles ripple as she pulled him towards the beach. Towards the Sheriff and Henry. The dog followed quickly behind, overtaking Evelyn and making it to the beach first. It found its way to Henry who threw his arms around the sopping dog.

The Sheriff, a beautiful young woman with silky golden hair that fell past her shoulders ran into the ocean to help Evelyn pull the man onto the wet beach. Evelyn pushed her red hair out of her eyes and began to administer CPR as the Sheriff pressed a small cloth on his head. In a matter of moments the man began coughing, Evelyn pushed him onto his side, letting him cough up all of the briny water he had ingested. Then helped him to lay back down.

He was so handsome with short black hair and stunning blue eyes that locked onto Evelyn's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ariel sat on the edge of a her favorite rock, it looked out towards the shore line and towards the towns that she was always dreaming about. Her vibrant red hair curled wistfully down her bare shoulder, and towards her tail. Her father would kill her if he knew she was half way out of the sea. A mermaid was a popular commodity towards those who were magically inclined.

She didn't care though, all she dreamed of was acquiring her legs and getting out of the blasted sea. Of course she loved it, just as she loved her father and her sisters. But her mother had been a human who had given up the gift of walking for the love of the King of the Sea. But she had died giving birth to Ariel, the youngest of the Kings daughters. Of course no one had blamed Ariel, instead they held her closer.

She like her mother was the only one of the Princesses to have the gift of a Magical Voice. It was said that one would be born to that of a mermaid and a human. And born she had been, as her dying mother held Ariel in her arms as a baby she sang they lonely song of the sea, Ariel began to croon along with her. This magical gift that had been bestowed upon Ariel was supposed to bring back those she had lost and loved. This one time it had not worked though, and her mother still had died. Her body turning to foam and mixing with the salty ocean.

As Ariel grew she realized how very protected she was, she was never allowed to go anywhere without her guards, though as she grew older she was able to escape the guards by singing them softly to sleep. Her father would always find her though, and she would be banished to her room and not allowed to leave until he thought she had learned her lesson.

Of course she never would. Though she loved her life as a Princess of the Sea, she wanted so much more then an every day life. She wanted adventure and danger, she wanted to see the world, to save someone, the experience true loves kiss. She wanted what her father had had with her mother. She wanted to meet her mothers family, to know why she was chosen to have this special gift that kept her hidden away. Her sisters were allowed to walk on land and experience life outside of the sea. She was never given that option.

Her teacher told her it was because of the magic she had that her father kept her close. He told her that many a magical creature could trap her and steal her voice for their use. They could use her songs to do evil while she would be powerless to stop them.

In the Palace far above the ocean, Regina the Evil Queen sat in front of her magic mirror. She watched as the mermaid stared out towards the village from her rock perch. A small smile crept onto the beautiful Queen's face.

"What are you going to do to her?" The Mirror asked.

Regina's eyes shifted to the face in front of her. "I plan on becoming her new best friend." Her voice as soft and smooth as velvet.

The Mirror looked taken aback. "What do you mean, you'll be her best friend?"

"That's the best way to gain someone's confidence," She laughed quietly. "And then steal their voice."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_From here on out, when Evelyn is talking to people I will be using italics for her voice. As in Storybrooke she would need to be signing, since she has lost the ability to speak. _

"You saved me!" His voice was silky and smooth. He reached up and cupped her face in his large hand. "Thank you."

Evelyn nodded a smile in her eyes, though her mouth was set in a thin line. She looked up at the Sheriff and nodded at the rag that was over the mans head. The Sheriff pulled her hand away and let Evelyn remove the rag, she gently pressed it against the wound, trying to clean up around it.

"Are you okay?" The Sheriff asked, looking at both the man on the ground and the woman who had rescued him. "I'm Emma, Emma Swan, I'm the Sheriff."

The man looked up at her and smiled, "Yes, I've seen you in town, I'm Adam." Both he and Emma looked at the Evelyn, waiting for her to give up her name.

"Her name is Evelyn," Henry piped up. He was trying to push the dog down that continued to lick his face. "She can't speak."

Emma and Adam both exchanged shocked glances. "Well," Emma cleared her throat. "We should get you both to the hospital to make sure you're okay."

Together Evelyn and Emma pulled up Adam, "I'm fine to walk." He said gruffly, he towered over Evelyn, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "I don't know how I can ever thank you."

"What happened out there?" Emma asked, as they all began walking towards the parking lot. The dog following on Henry's heels, still trying to lick the little boys face.

Adam shook his head. "I…"He paused, looking back out at the gentle waves that washed onto shore. "I saw something in the water. I saw," he turned and looked down again at Evelyn. "It was your face." Evelyn blushed and looked down and the small dog. Adam continued. "And then I saw a necklace…"

Regina Mills, the Mayor of Storybrooke was losing her footing in this land without magic. Ever since Emma Swan had arrived the pieces of the puzzle she had so carefully placed were slowly being lost. She stood on the hill where her son's "Castle" had been and watched as that mermaid pulled her Prince out of the ocean. She watched as Emma herself helped pull them to shore and that mangy dog lick Henry.

She shuddered. Hating all but Henry, she had no idea how to distance him from his birth mother. And how to stop the happy endings from returning. She knew now that the mermaid had found her Prince she was that much closer to getting her voice back. If only Regina had that necklace still. She knew then that the mermaid would never regain her voice if she still controlled it.

Regina took a deep breath and slowly began making her way down towards the water's edge. Of course she didn't WANT to help any of them, but she had to keep her face up as Mayor of the town. As her heels sunk into the soft sand she saw something floating amongst the weeds. A shell that shone a pearly white. Regina gasped and quickly bent down, grasping the chain that connected to the shell she pulled it up and pooled it into her palm.

As soon as the shell touched her palm it began humming, holding it up to her ear she grinned as she heard the most beautiful voice coming from inside the shell. Grinning, Regina stood up, stuffing the chain back into her pocket and turning around, she headed back to her car. She knew that Emma wouldn't allow Henry to get hurt and she had to see a man about a shell.

Evelyn gasped as soon as Adam had said the word necklace. Both her and Emma looked at her, both thinking that something was wrong. She began gesturing, trying to get them to understand something.

Emma shook her head. "I'm sorry! I don't know how to read sign language!"

Evelyn reached out and gently pulled Emma's swan necklace off of her shirt, then looked at Adam. She dropped the necklace and made a question mark in the air. Trying to show them that she wanted to know what type of necklace Adam had seen in the water.

"I think she wants to know what type of necklace you thought you saw," Henry piped up, he had finally bent down and picked up the dog. It was once again licking his face. He giggled as Emma took the dog from him and put it back on the ground.

Evelyn nodded and looked at Adam expectantly. As she did she watched as his eyes rolled back into his head and began to fall. Both Emma and Evelyn lunged forward to grab him before he hit his head again. They gently lay him back onto the beach.

Emma whipped her phone out of her pocket and called 911. "We need an ambulance down at the beach. There's been an accident." She looked at Evelyn, her eyes sad. "I'm sorry! We can ask him about the necklace later."

Evelyn nodded, she ran her hand through his hair, pushing it off of his face. If only she could speak, to tell this man that he would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

Chapter 4

Prince Eric sat on the edge of his father's large ship. He sighed and watched the water around him, it was dark and stormy today. The fleet was supposed to have left yesterday to sail to Queen Regina's borders where his father was supposed to meet the Queen and begin talks of peace. But this storm had suddenly blown in, forcing them to wait until it cleared.

Eric wasn't sad at all with the fact of going to a new shore. Especially to meet this Queen he had heard so much about. He knew she was one not to be crossed and that she always got her way. He had told his father that they shouldn't even be meeting her. There was no reason to, there had always been peace between their lands.

The King nodded and had agreed that with Princess Snow Whites father there had indeed been peace. But now that he had died so suddenly, and had not introduced this new Queen that many things could happen now. In times of change such as these, the worst people could come fourth and destroy Kingdoms, just as it had during the Ogre wars. He insisted that he and his son travel to meet this new Queen and to pay their respects to the Princesses father.

He sighed and turned around, getting ready to jump off of the edge and onto deck, be he stopped as he heard something so haunting that it would stick with him for the rest of the days. It was a woman's voice, so soft and sweet and lovely he whipped his head around and scanned the grey waters surrounding him. It was so beautiful it brought tears to his eyes, in that moment he knew he must find whomever had a voice as lovely as a sunset, as stunning as the moon sparkling on the ocean.

"Roger!" He yelled towards the men behind him, "Bring me my looking glass!"

Chapter 5

August watched as the ambulance pulled into the hospital entrance, he was about ready to head out of town as he said Emma's car come speeding right up to the hospital as well. His heart skipped a beat, his first thought was that something was wrong with Henry. He jumped off of his bike and ran over to the Sheriff's car, throwing her door open and peering inside.

"Is Henry okay!" He gasped, looking around he saw the boy sitting in the back seat holding tightly onto a dog.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma demanded, pushing him out of the way. She jumped out of her car and ran to the ambulance. They were pulling Adam out, Evelyn jumped down right after him. She was clutching onto his hand.

Evelyn began signing, trying to tell Emma something, though it was very difficult with only one hand. Emma shook her head. "I'm sorry! What's wrong?"

"She says he wont let go of her hand," August chimed in, he sauntered towards the women.

"Well be that as it may," came striding out, "We need to get this man checked out and out of this rain." It had begun to drizzle as soon as they had arrived at the hospital.

"You should check her out too Doc," Emma commented as they all walked quickly in beside the stretcher. "Evelyn jumped in to save him."

"I'm sure she did," looked at the young woman. "And I'm sure she's fine. She's lived on the water all of her life."

Evelyn nodded, she was trying to pry her hand out of Adams grasp. Finally August stepped forward to help her, when she was finally let free she looked up at him and began frantically signing. "I have to go back out to my boat. My father will be worried when he tries to radio me. And I have to go look for that necklace!" August translated.

"No!" Henry ran forward, the dog close at his heels. "You can't go back Evelyn! You have to stay with him."

Evelyn leaned down and looked at Henry, a frown on her pretty face, even that did not take away from her beauty. She then looked up at August and began signing again. "Henry, I'll come back. I just have to tell my father what happened. That was my mother's necklace. I lost it," she paused and hung her head, August paused as well.

"Did you lose it the day you lost your voice?" August asked. Evelyn looked up sharply, shock on her face. She nodded slowly.

She stood up and began walking out of the hospital, turning around she signed one more time. "When he wakes up let him know I'll be back." August translated.

Emma nodded. "Of course I will. I can help you find your necklace as soon as I'm sure Adam's okay." Evelyn smiled and walked out into the rain. The dog sat down and began to whimper softly.

Emma turned to August, her hands on her hips. "Since when do YOU speak sign language."

"It's a skill I've picked up over the years," he grinned, then looked down at Henry. "Come on sport, lets go get some hot chocolate, then Emma can take you back to your mom's when she's done here."


	5. Chapter 6 and 7

Chapter 6

Regina pushed open the heavy wooden door, the bell chimed as she made her way into the dimly lit room that housed almost all of Storybrooke's most famous magical items. The magic had been removed as soon as the curse had hit, she never understood how Gold had gotten his hand on all of the items.

"Well good morning Mayor," Mr. Gold walked through the curtained off area. "What brings you to my fine establishment?"

Regina walked forward and pulled the shell necklace out of her pocket, gently laying it on the glass between them. "It still has magic." She stated simply. "Tell me how it still has magic."

Mr. Gold laughed and picked up the shell, pressing it to his ear. "Her voice was one of the most powerful pieces of magic, even in our world Mayor. I tried to pull all of the magical odds and ends to me when we transferred over, but this I could never get my hands on."

"But her voice is still in there," Regina leaned forward. "If she gets it back…"

"Are you planning on giving it back to her?" Gold cut in, his eyes sparkling.

"Never!" Regina yelled. "That Little Mermaid got what she deserved! So did that stupid Prince of hers! I had him in my GRASP! I ALMOST had…"

"I know what you had Mayor," Gold sighed, "But just as with Snow White, love seems to conquer all. Has she found her Prince in Storybrooke?"

Regina nodded. "Of course she has, you know she has. She just saved him from drowning, my own son was there to help make sure he got to the hospital alright." She sounded disgusted. "I know you don't want her to get her voice either. She could have magic if she gets it back."

Gold nodded. "Then we must keep it from her!" He picked it up and walked to the safe behind the register. Turning the knob and inserting a key that hung around his neck he opened the safe and placed the glowing shell necklace inside. Beside it sat a chipped cup.

"Are you sure you can keep it safe?" Regina asked, arching an eyebrow. "If not I'm more then happy to take it somewhere….else."

Gold turned to stare at her. "It will be fine here Mayor. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to work. I assume you can see yourself out."

**Chapter 7**

Ariel stopped signing just as suddenly as she had started, a glowing was coming from beneath the darkening waves. She sighed and dove under the water. Her teacher and watcher Sebastian waited for her, a frown on his old face.

"Where have you been Ariel?" He demanded. "Your father will have a FIT when he finds out he put your guards to sleep again. You KNOW he's worried about that blasted King that just had himself killed by that woman. He fears for your safety."

"I know," was all she said, diving deeper under water. Sebastian followed after, he was older and couldn't swim as fast as she could. But he kept up as best he could. Suddenly she stopped and turned to him. "Did you see those ships that were being readied? Where do you think they were going?"

"They are going to give their regards to Princess Snow White, just as your father has sent your sister to do in his own honor," Sebastian explained. "You know that though, why are you asking?"

She shrugged, looking up towards the boats that hung heavy in the water. "Didn't father bring up that storm so that Prince Eric couldn't go in his fathers place."

"He did child," Sebastian nodded. "He doesn't want them to go, as they are the last resort before they come after us. If indeed there is something going on with that woman the old King had married." He began swimming, "Now come on, before your father finds out you were above water."

* * *

Ariel and Sebastian swam to her part of the palace, her guards were floating in front of her door. The one of the right, a handsome younger man with blonde hair that fell into his dark brown eyes shook his head. "Its not use," he sighed, "Your father knows. He wants to see you in the Palace hall."

Ariel closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she was so tired of playing this game with her father. She never understood why he wouldn't just allow her guards to go with her onto land. She only wanted to go once, to see what it felt like. She nodded and began swimming down the hall.

Sebastian began following her, when the second guard grabbed his tail. "Only the Princess." He said softly. Sebastian watched as she swam away. His heart breaking slightly for the girl. She had no idea that he was actually her mothers brother, and he agreed that the King of the Sea should allow her to visit his family if only once.

The King of the Sea waited on his throne of shells and coral. He hated to have to punish his daughter but it was for her own good. He had heard many stories about the new so called Queen. He also knew that the poor Princess Snow White must be feeling so alone and lost with her father. He had been a good man, a kind man and had always worked so well with all of the kingdoms. It pushed heavy on his heart to think of a world without him.

He had sent his eldest sister and her husband to extend an offer of friendship to the new Queen and comfort to Snow White. But he hadn't heard back from them. It was not like his daughter at all to not contact her father, he feared for her life, which made him fear even more for Ariel's life. If someone evil could get ahold of her voice he knew he had to keep her safe.

At that moment Ariel swam in, still to this day it brought tears to his eyes as he watched his youngest daughter. She looked so much like her mother. Though he had loved his Queen he could never give up his daughter. "Ariel, sing for me."

She stopped and sat on the pedestal that was there for those who wished to speak to her father the King. And she began a tale in song as sad as the foam that washed against the shore, the souls and lives of those mermaids lost.

_When the light begins to fade,_

_And shadows fall across the sea,_

_One bright star in the evening sky,_

_Your love's light leads me on my way._

_There's a dream that will not sleep,_

_A burning hope that will not die._

_So I must go now with the wind,_

_And leave you waiting on the tide._

_Time to fly, time to touch the sky._

_One voice alone – A haunting cry._

_One song, one star burning bright,_

_Let it carry me through darkest night._

_Rain comes over the grey hills,_

_And on the air, a soft goodbye._

_Here the song that I sing for you,_

_When the time has come to fly._

_When I leave and take the wing,_

_And find the land that fate will bring,_

_The brightest star in the evening sky,_

_Is your love waiting far for me._

Ariel stopped singing and swam to her father side, she laid her cheek against her father's hand, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I don't mean to disobey you father. I just dream of walking on land. I don't want to leave you. I just want to see what else is out there."

* * *

**Hi All! I just wanted to let you know that this is a song by Celtic Women, its called The Soft Goodbye. Its a beautiful song and I thought it fit into this story. You should go find it on youtube and listen to it! Thank you so much for reading my story! More chapters to come!**


	6. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Evelyn took a deep breath, closed her eyes and walked into her fathers office. She knew how angry he would be because she had left the boat. Maybe if she explained to him he would understand, but she worried he wouldn't think her old enough to continue to be the Captain of the ship.

Her father, Troy, was pacing back and forth between his desk and the window. The window that looked out to the boat she had just been on. He stopped pacing as soon as he caught sight of her. Frantically he began signing.

"Where have you been?" He demanded, fire and fright in his eyes. "We were worried sick! Your sister saw you jump off the boat and then she didn't see you again!"

Evelyn signed in return, tears in her eyes. She hated to disappoint her father. _"I'm so sorry father, the canners son Adam, he was in his boat and fell into the ocean. I had to help him father, I couldn't let him drown."_

Troy took a deep breath and sank into a chair beside his desk. Evelyn had only grown up with her mother for a short time. In that time they had discovered her gift of singing. Her voice was haunting, sweet, able to stop someone in their tracks and make them listen. Her mother had always wanted to hone her daughters talent, to allow her to shine and share her voice with others.

For a few years Evelyn had done just that. Her voice that sounded like an angel, until the day her mother had died. Troy knew Evelyn couldn't remember her mother, that for some reason she had blocked out all of her past memories and the day her mother had died she stopped talking forever. Of course she talked, the doctors said that the shock had caused some sort of permanent vocal cord damage. Some said she could one day regain the ability to speak, while others said it was near to impossible.

He remembered that the last few moments before his beloved wife had died he held her hand and made a promise to make sure Evelyn was always taken care of. She was an old and delicate soul. That her father and sisters must take great care to continue her training in music and let her dream as she always had. After his wife had died and his daughter had gone mute, he was at an end.

Until just a couple of months ago and Evelyn began begging to work on the boats again, she had pleaded and begged. Telling her father all she wanted was to be on the sea. Remembering the promise he had made he allowed her, hoping that the sea would heal her wounds and bring the voice back to his daughter. But had always had had that fear that she would be taken away from him. So he made sure she stayed close.

"Its fine Evelyn, please, just call me if you have saved a mans life and are at the hospital with him," Troy sighed, looking at his daughter. She grinned from ear to ear. "Now go back to your beloved boat and find me my fish!"

Evelyn nodded and ran out the door.

* * *

The voice was calm and soothing, it whispered in his ear, setting him on fire. He fought to stay in his dreams as he watched her sing, sitting on a rock in the middle of the ocean. He stretched out his hand, trying to grasp the one she returned to him, their fingertips just met…

Adam cried out as his blue eyes flew open, he tried to sit up but was pushed back down. The Sheriff Emma was standing beside him. "Its okay!" Emma cried out. "You're in the hospital!"

"Where is she?" He gasped, looking around frantically. "Where's Evelyn?"

"She left," Emma said quietly. "She had to get back to her father, something about him being worried or something."

Adam nodded, his eyes far away as he laid back down on the hospital bed. "I have to find her necklace. I know I saw it in the water, I tried to reach for it. I tried to grab it but it was just out of reach. That's when I fell…"he babbled.

Emma nodded. "Its okay, I'll help you look for the necklace. We'll find it. But you need to rest right now."

Adam sat up again. "No, rest is the last thing I need. I've been resting for so long."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, stepping aside as Adam swung his legs to one side of the bed.

"I was sick." Adam looked up at Emma. "I woke up a few months ago. My father and mother had me in their house and we're taking care of me. My father works with Evelyn's father, he owns the cannery."


	7. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Did you see her?" Eric asked, turning to his first mate. "Did you hear her?"

"Of course we heard her Captain," Roger nodded. "We all heard her, that voice was haunting."

"It was a mermaid!" Eric exclaimed. He had always wanted to meet a mermaid. He knew they come to shore every now and then. The Sea King only allowed them a few days at a time. But they never told anyone they were mermaid unless they were royalty. His father had met the Sea King before and a few of his daughters, but Eric was never allowed to meet them. "I have to find her."

* * *

The Queen grinned at the last words that Eric spoke and waved her hands in a sweeping motion around her body. Red swirls surrounded her, slowly her appearance began to change. Her face became younger, her hair become a light brown instead of the raven black it had once been, her brown eyes changed to green. Her features softened, and yet she smiled a smile so evil you would think the mirror would have broken.

"Stunning Your Majesty," the mirror suddenly flashed. The face inside it was grinning. "Where do you go from here?"

Regina spun, getting a good look at herself. "I find myself in the ocean, with a fin of course. Helping that little fish girl realize her true dream of walking out of water."

* * *

The Sea King looked down at his daughter as she clutched his hand. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "My daughter, I love you more then anything else and I would do anything for you," he paused, knowing Ariel looked up in hope. "But I will not grant you the permission to walk on land. Ever."

Ariel pulled away from her father, her tears falling from her eyes. "NEVER!" She gasped, her perfect voice was still and clear as it always had been, even in a fit of rage.

He shook his head. "I will not allow evil to possess you. You are never to leave this castle without my presence or permission again," he moved his trident that he held towards her. It glowed with a golden light and enveloped her.

"No, father! You cannot do this!" Ariel gasped, trying to quickly swim away from the light.

Try as she might she could not pull away, it surrounded her, and in an instant she was gone.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ariel screamed, bashing her hands against the rock that enclosed her. She began swimming around fra

nticly, trying to find a way out of this prison that held her. Above her was a small opening, just wide enough for her to fit her arm through but no wider.

The shelves in the cave held trinkets, books, things that would keep her company. Her father was locking her away with his other precious trinkets. On the bottom of the floor lay a shell that glowed pearly white. Ariel swam to it, knowing from the stories that this shell had brought her mother and father together.

She grabbed it, then grabbed a chain hanging from one of the goblets beside her. She linked the shell with the chain and hung it around her neck. Finally she sang, a song so sad that even the humans far above her stopped and fell to their knees in tears.

* * *

Eric gasped, his heart pounding, he and the other men on the ship fell to their knees. Some began wailing, other just sobbed in silence. The grief that consumed him was heartbreaking. He knew that the same mermaid he had heard earlier was now singing a song of loss and grief.

* * *

**Sorry about the choppy bits, it will all make sense in the end. Hope you liked the last 2 chapters. More to come tomorrow and in the next few days! Also, if you're wondering what sort of music Ariel was singing I was writing while I listened to "Exile" By Enya. **


	8. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

August and Henry sat across from each other in one of Granny's booths, both of them had a cup of hot chocolate beside them. August pulled something out of his bag and handed it to Henry. "Go see if Ruby will let you play this." It was a cassette tape.

"Okay!" Henry grinned, he jumped up and ran over to Ruby. She stood there with a bemused look on her face and took it from Henry when he came to her side. "Can we play this?"

"Sure kid," Ruby turned and walked over to the old cassette player that Granny refused to get rid of. She popped out the current cassette and pushed the new one in. A piano began and then a beautiful voice filled the diner.

_How can it be that every time_

_I've lost myself and I've gone out of line_

_You're there_

_And why is it that when I'm such a wreck_

_I look at the life that I want to forget_

_You remind me I'm okay._

_You make me feel alive_

_(You make me feel like I_

_Have something to believe in_

_Something that feels right_

_When I need a hand_

_You give me something to believe in_

_I'm purified_

_I'm purified)_

_How can you tell when I'm on the edge_

_My hearts unrefined and about to give in_

_You see right through my flaws_

_And how do you know when nothing is clear_

_The right things to say so I can heal_

_And face another day_

_I hope you never go away_

_(Chorus)_

_The first ray of light after the storm_

_When all my limits return to the norm_

_So many pieces, now just one_

_I feel like life has just begun_

_(Chorus)_

"Who is that?" Adam and Emma had just come in through the front door. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, but he didn't look worse for the wear. "Who is that singing?"

"That's Evelyn," August got up and walked over to the cassette player, "You can turn it off now Ruby. Please?"

"How is that Evelyn?" Emma asked, looking confused. "I thought she couldn't speak!"

"She couldn't, not after her mother died." August turned to look at her. "That was the last song she sung, she was at a Concert on the grounds of City Hall."

"I remember that!" Ruby exclaimed. "I was there that night. She had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. How is Evelyn by the way? I never see her anymore."

"She saved my life," Adam sighed, sinking down into a chair beside the door.

The door opened again and in walked , his cane making a soft thump noise as he walked over to the counter that Ruby stood behind. "Sheriff Swan," he nodded at Emma. "Miss Ruby, may I please order your Grandmothers fish special for the day. To go please."

The diner had quieted down as soon as Gold had come in, but the noise picked up again as soon as everyone had realized he was just there for food. August came and sat beside Adam, he looked at Ruby and signaled a 2 with his fingers. She nodded and pulled a bottle of Whisky from behind the counter, pouring two tumbler full glasses she slid them in front of Adam and August.

"Here man, drink this. It'll help," August pushed the drink closer to the other man. He picked his own up and took a swig from it. Adam just sat there, looking a bit lost.

"What brings you in for my fish special today?" Granny came from the kitchen. It was neatly wrapped up. "I thought you didn't like fish."

"On the contrary Granny. I love your fish, just some fish have an off taste if they've been out of water to long," he took the bag from Granny. He lowered his voice. "But I wanted your special today because a rather new and interesting item came into my shop today. A shell necklace."

* * *

**So again, that song is not my song. Its by Tamar Kaprelian and its called Purified. Its a beautiful song and you should go listen to it! Thanks again for reading my story! More to come!**


	9. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Queen walked along the oceans edge, she had to find just the right point so that when she walked in and give herself the fin she could easily dive into the ocean. Her bare toes tread on the waters edge, foam seemed to surround only her. She tried kicking it away, but to no avail. She could hear that the Mermaid was singing. Even to her it was beautiful, haunting, it brought tears to her eyes. All she could think of at the moment was of her Daniel.

Regina shook her head and took a deep breath. She couldn't let the Mermaid get to her like that. She walked into the water, snapped her fingers and fell into the ocean, her fin flipping as she pulled herself to the edge of the cliff. Then she dove, not as gracefully as a Mermaid could, but it was still elegant.

* * *

Ariel had stopped singing finally, she knew that her sorrow was heard throughout the kingdom and most likely into a few of the kingdoms above. She sat on a rock, the hole was just above her. She was looking through it, hoping her father would come and let her out. She didn't understand how he could have done this to her. WHO would be evil enough to take her voice. It wasn't that important.

She let out a choking sob and grasped onto the shell that hung from her neck. Her father had locked it in here as well, knowing he would never want to lose it. But now it was hers, she didn't care what he thought. Not anymore.

"Hello!" A voice called from above, Ariel looked up and gasped as she saw a young woman's face visible through the hole. "Are you alright? How did you get in there?"

Ariel gasped and swam closer to the hole, she pushed her hand through, the woman grasped it. "Who are you?" Ariel asked.

"My name is Nira," Regina answered. "I live with my mother not to far away in a cave.

"You live in a cave?" Ariel asked. "But why not live in the Kingdom."

"The King banished my mother," Regina sighed, she looked sad. "She practiced Sea Magic and the King…"

"I know what the King thought," Ariel nodded. "All to well. He's banished me here."

"What's your name?" Regina asked.

Ariel paused, not wanting this young woman to know her true identity. "Its Evelyn."

"Well Evelyn, would you like help out?" Regina asked simply.

"You can do that!" Ariel gasped. "Yes! Yes! Please!"

"Alright, swim back," Ariel did as she was told and swam to the bottom. "I cant break the stone, but I can make it so you can slide though it. When you see the rocks shimmer…swim fast!"

Ariel nodded, Regina began speaking in another language, one Ariel had not heard before. Before her eyes the rocks began to shimmer, she could see Regina fully now. She was very beautiful with her flowing brown hair and sky blue fin. Ariel swam as fast as she could towards the rocks, for a second it felt like she was being pulled in two directions, one down and one up. Then she was free. Regina caught her before she could loose control of her swim.

"Thank you!" Ariel beamed, tears in her eyes, she grabbed Regina and hugged her. "Is there anything I can do for you in return?"

Regina pulled away from Ariel and pretended to look thoughtful. "You could, yes," she nodded. "I was supposed to go get some herbs on land for my mother to use in her healing potions. But I hate land. Would you go get them for me?"

Ariel sighed. "I can't, the King has not given me permission to walk on land."

"Oh psh-tosh! That's easy enough to do," Regina grinned. "But it may hurt. The way I know how to do it…its very painful."

"Really? You can help me get my legs?" Ariel looked hopeful. "I don't care about pain. Just do it. PLEASE!"

"Alright!" Regina laughed. Sitting beside the rock cave Ariel had been in was a jar, with a thin reed in it. "You have to drink that. Its retched. My mother makes it for me whenever I must go get herbs for her."

Ariel swam and grabbed the jar, she was just about to suck the liquid through the reed and when Regina swam up to her. "But you only have a day up there Evelyn. If you go past a day then your fin will return while you are on land! You know there are people out there who covet our scales. I wouldn't want you to be taken or die because you couldn't get to the sea fast enough."

Ariel nodded. "I understand," and then took a sip of the liquid. She gagged and grinned at Regina. "You're right. Its awful…" she stopped talking as pain ripped through her fin. It felt like it was being ripped apart, and indeed it was. She looked down as a ruby red glow surrounded her fin and watched as it slowly ripped apart. She had never felt pain like that before.

"Ariel!" Sebastian yelled as he watched his niece scream in pain and as her fin ripped apart.

Regina looked up and grinned, then quickly swam away. "Evelyn! When you get back, come find me!"

"Sebastian!" Ariel gasped, she felt the pressure of the sea around her, water quickly filled her human lungs and she began choking. Her almost useless legs trying to pump her up towards the waves above.

Sebastian swam forward, grabbing her from under her arms and swam with all of his might. In what seemed like hours, but was only seconds they both burst through the waves. He pushed her up onto her rock she had only just been on. "Child! What were you thinking?"

Ariel coughed and gagged, spewing water from her lungs. "I just wanted to be on land once." She cried, tears streaming down her face. "What do I do now? I feel so weak!"

"Well if your father had done this you wouldn't," Sebastian sighed, he looked around and spotted a small boat. "Yell for that boat over there to come and get you."

"Can you come with me!" Ariel asked, fear lacing her voice. She hadn't known it would be this frightening, or that she would still hurt as she took ragged breaths.

"No," Sebastian shook his head. "Your father made it so that I too could never walk on land." He turned towards the boat. "Help! Over here!" Then he dove, not wanting to answer the questions Ariel would clearly have after what he had said.

Ariel gasped, and watched her teacher as he dove deep into the sea. "Hello!" A mans voice called from the boat that was rowing closer to her. "Do you need help?"

"Yes please," she croaked. She looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing anything at all. The man in the boat noticed that as well and striped his shirt off, throwing it at her before the boat could come any closer. Gratefully she slipped it on, there were three men in the boat.

The one who had given her his shirt was the most handsome of the three. He had short dark hair and amazing blue eyes, the color of the crystal sea. He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the boat beside him.


	10. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Adam looked up, he had heard Gold whispering to Granny who actually looked a little taken aback. "Oh, you don't say Mr. Gold. That's…" She paused. "Nice." He had never been one to give up information like that and Granny didn't know what to make of it.

Gold began walking out of the Diner, a twinkling look in his eyes, he walked out the door. Adam jumped up, running out the door behind the older man. He ran up to him, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Mr. Gold?" he asked.

"Mmmm…Dearie?" Gold stopped and gave Adam a side long glance. "What can I do for you?"

"You said you just acquired a shell necklace," Adam began. "Might I buy it from you?"

Gold shook his head. "I'm afraid not Dearie. Its not for sale."

"I'll pay any price!" Adam exclaimed. "You know my father is rich!"

"No." Gold sighed. "Its really not for sale. Good day." And began walking away.

"Well that sucks," August came to stand beside Adam. "Maybe you can go talk to him later."

Adam shook his head. There would be a later, but there would be no talking. "Let's go finish those drinks." Both men headed back into the Diner. They didn't notice as Gold stood there watching.

* * *

Evelyn couldn't stop thinking about his face, she couldn't stop thinking about scared she had been when he had passed out. Why did she leave him like that? I mean the Sheriff knew what she was doing, she would make sure he was okay.

She sighed and began putting away her gear. Pulling her hair up in a ponytail she jumped onto the docks and began walking towards the beach. Her family lived in a huge house that set beside the beach. Their family had always been close, her married sisters and their husbands and kids still lived with her father. That was how it should be. Family should be together.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Adam paced back and forth beside his car, it was parked across from Gold's shop. He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't break in and steal that necklace. But the look on Evelyn's face. He had to get it for her. He took a deep breath and ran quickly across the street.

He went in from the back, quietly breaking the window pane and turning the lock on the inside. For someone who had such amazing things in his shop Gold sure didn't have a good security alarm. He made his way through the cluttered back room, the rancid smell of something strange settling around him.

Pushing the curtains aside he found himself in the front of the shop, right beside him was the safe. It was out in the open, which Adam thought was a bit weird. But whatever, he knew his father would have had better security. Perhaps Gold thought no one would ever break into his establishment.

Adam began looking around, trying to see if the locket was out in the open. He looked through the nooks and crannies, trying to see the glow of the shell. After a few minutes of looking and much dust he turned and finally saw the safe. He sighed and looked at the safe's lock system. He figured it would be locked up. But didn't realize it would have been in safe. He thought maybe it would be on the shelves. Now he had no idea what to do.

But it didn't matter, he heard a key insert into the lock at the front door, it swung open with the sound of a chime. Gold stood there, staring at him, Emma right behind him.

* * *

"You don't have to put me in jail!" Adam yelled, trying to pull away from Emma. "Its not his necklace! You know its Evelyn's!"

"You were caught breaking and entering," Emma sighed, as she and Adam walked into the Sheriff's office. "I have to book you. Gold may not press charges and then you can go tomorrow."

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked, standing up from her small bed in the corner. She wrapped her hands around the bars in front of her. "Adam! Are you okay?"


	11. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The girl leaned up against Eric's bare chest, she had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had pulled her off of that rock. He had no idea who she was about her beauty took his breath away. He looked up at his 2nd in command who was just staring at her as well.

"What will you tell you father?" Roger asked. "You know he wants you to go see Snow."

"I'll tell him we went fishing, and we found a young maiden," Eric sighed. "And Snow will be fine, you know that we can't sail in that storm. She will understand."

"But you two have been friends since childhood," Roger shook his head. "I'm sure she will need her friend in this sad time for her."

Their boat pulled onto shore where a group of his man stood waiting. One leaned over and picked Ariel up. In a second she was awake and panicking. She had no idea where she was, she searched for the man who had pulled her off the rock.

Eric jumped up and took her from the other man. "Its alright," he said soothingly, as he carried her in his arms towards the castle that sat not to far away. "I've got you."

"Your Majesty!," Roger followed after the Prince, and his friend. "Your father isn't going to be happy that you're bringing a naked girl into his household."

"She wont be naked when he meets her!" Eric looked behind him at his friend with a sheepish grin. "Go get your mother. We need to make her presentable."

* * *

Ariel looked around the ornate room that Eric had found for her. She had wanted him to stay with her, but he just smiled a silly smile at her and said he'd come back after she was fully dressed. The door opened and an older woman came in, she had long greying hair that was put into an ornate bun and a sea weathered face.

"Child!" She gasped. "What has that Prince brought us now?" She opened the door and yelled into the hall. "Send for a hot bath and some clothes from the younger ladies in waiting." There was a murmur and then the woman came back in. "What's your name Child?"

"Ariel," she said softly, clutching the Prince's shirt. Her voice was still soft and sweet as ever.

"Well dearie, the Prince wants you to sparkle and shine so you can meet the King, his father," The woman nodded as two burley men came in lugging a steaming bucket of water between them. They went into another small room and you could hear the distinct splash for water. "My name is Annabell, I'm one of the Queen's Lady in Waiting."

Ariel didn't understand what she was telling her, she had only ever heard of ladies in waiting from her sisters. When they had come on land they were forever talking about these women and the clothing that they wore.

"Come now my dear, we must get you cleaned up," Annabell sighed. "The Prince wishes to have lunch with you."

* * *

Eric paced the dining room, Roger stood near the window looking out towards the water. He saw a young woman with dark brown hair come walking past on the sand below. She looked up at him and winked. He turned and looked at Eric.

"I have never seen you like this," Roger stated. "What has this girl done to you? Laid a spell on you?"

Eric stopped pacing and looked at his friend. "I think she may have been the mermaid I heard singing."

"And so you're suddenly in love with her?" Roger asked. "What about Snow?"

"Snow and I were never meant to be!" Eric shouted. "We knew that from the beginning. We are friends Roger, and that is all. She knows it as I know it. Neither of us have ever expected love or marriage out of our friendship."

"I'm sure your father and mother did," Roger shook his head. "And how do you know that when you get to know this girl she will be what you are looking for?"

"I don't know," Eric sighed, he turned and looked out the window as well. The woman was no longer walking on the beach.

"Your Highness," Annabell came walking in. "Your lady is ready for lunch."

Eric turned as Ariel walked in. She was a stunning site for any man's eyes. Her beautiful red hair was up in an ornate bun, with small tendrils curled here and there. She was dressed in a deep green satin dress, and at her neck was a beautiful necklace made from a pearl colored shell.


	12. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Emma knocked on the door to Evelyn's house. While the family may all live together in one big house, Evelyn had recently moved into a small house beside the big house. She had needed the space from her family, whom she loved, but at times they could be a bit much.

Emma was here to tell Evelyn that she had just put Adam in jail for breaking and entering, and he did those things for her. To get her necklace back. But someone else had gotten to it before Adam could, the necklace hadn't been there and it wasn't on Adam's person. Emma was very annoyed at the fact that she now had to find the stupid necklace once again.

A woman a bit older then Emma opened the door. She had the same sort of red hair as Evelyn had. "Can I help you?" She asked, her voice was pretty and quiet.

"I'm looking for Evelyn," Emma said, she assumed this girl was one of Evelyn's sisters.

"Oh," The woman looked shocked, "She's not here right now. She just went into town."

Emma nodded, "Thank you. I guess I'll go look for her."

"Is she in trouble?" The woman asked.

"No, but the man she pulled out of the ocean yesterday is in jail," Emma explained. "I just wanted to know if she wanted to go visit him."

"Adam is in jail?" the woman looked perplexed. "He's such a sweetheart! What did he do?"

"I can't discuss that," Emma sighed, all she wanted to do was leave now and go see if Mary Margaret was okay with Adam. "I'm really sorry." She turned to leave.

"Evelyn is very fragile," the woman said quickly. "Maybe you shouldn't tell her about Adam."

* * *

Adam sat slumped in his corner of the jail, Mary Margaret had pulled her small bed so she was closer to his cell. "I just wanted to get her that necklace. She seems so sad."

"Oh Adam," Mary Margaret sighed. "I remember when we went to her concert she and her sisters had and you were enamored with her then! Of course you want to help her now."

Adam looked up, his dark eyelashes hiding his blue eyes. He quickly stood up and took hold of Mary Margaret's hands. "You know I never meant to hurt you."

Mary Margaret looked down, she smiled. "I know," she took a deep breath. "But it all worked out!"

"How is falling in love with a married man 'Worked Out'" Adam asked, he nudged her chin up so she was looking into his eyes again. "And didn't he think you killed his wife too?"

"I don't know," Mary Margaret sighed. "All I know is I love him. With something that is so fierce and hot as a blazing fire," she closed her eyes. "Even if he breaks my heart I know I can never be the same without him. Just as you can never be the same without Evelyn."

Adam kissed her gently on her forehead. "Its not easy is it?"

"THAT'S an understatement!" Mary Margaret laughed. There was a small noise, and they both turned to look. Evelyn stood there, her hand over her mouth.

"Evelyn!" Adam gasped, pulling his hands quickly away from Mary Margaret's. "You're here!"

Evelyn looked at Mary Margaret and then began to sign. Mary Margaret had learned a while ago how to sign so she was easily able to talk for her. "She wants to know why you're in love with her?"

Adam looked at Mary Margaret and then back at Evelyn. "It was that day you sang in the park. Mary Margaret and I were on a date, our last date actually, and you came on the stage. You sisters had already sung and it was your turn. Alone. And you were so confident and beautiful and your voice was so magical I fell in love. And then when you were done your father came running onto the stage and he told you…" Adam paused. "That news. You ran off the stage with your family and Mary Margaret told me to go after you, to see if you were okay. But when I was running on the peer to your house I fell into the ocean…"

He stopped talking as Evelyn came closer towards him. Mary Margaret finished his story for him. "He got sick Evelyn," She explained. "And he's been sick until a couple of months ago when he got better. No one knows how. And then he was in his boat in the ocean…You know the rest."

Someone cleared their throat behind Evelyn. "It looks like you have company Miss Blanchard." Regina grinned. "You two should never have broken up."


	13. Chapter 15

_**Hi guys! So SO sorry for the delay! I gradute this Wednesday so I have been SO busy. I will have more chapters soon! Love you all!**_

Chapter 15

Aril watched the ground as she walked into the dining room. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then looked up. Straight into Eric's eyes. Her heart did flips in her chest, the look he was giving her was filled with hopes and dreams, heat and secrets.

"Thank you for having me for lunch Prince Eric," she spoke softly, looking down once again and falling into a deep curtsey. She wouldn't make her father look bad even if they didn't know who her father was.

"The honor is mine," Eric sighed, her voice took her breath away. He pulled a chair out for her and she sat down gracefully.

Two servents walked in carrying silver domes, they set one infront of Eric and the other infront of Ariel. With a flourish they pulled the domes off and infront of them set fried soft shell crabs on a bed of fluffy greens. Ariel shriked and pulled away from the table, and ran to towards the double doors that led to the balcony.

Eric closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. When he opened them he stared at his head waiter. "Please return these to the kitchen and ask them to bring us dishes without any seafood." He should have know that this could happen.

He stood and followed Ariel to the balcony. Her hands were resting on the cool marble as she looked out at the ocean. She had always longed for a moment with legs, but the sea was still calling to her. She couldn't ignore that it whispered to her. Doing its best to bring her back.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked, placing a hand on Ariel's shoulder. She turned and peered up at him. He was so much taller then she was. "I'm so sorry, I should have realized you wouldn't want sea food."

"Why would you say that?" Ariel asked, heat rushing throughout her body starting from where his hand sat.

"You're a mermaid," Eric stated. "At least I think you are. I was on one of my ships this morning and heard the most beautiful voice. When I looked I saw you," he paused. "At least I think I saw you."

He gripped her shoulders steadily in his large hands, in her eyes he could see himself. A better self then he was now. He leaned down and kissed her softly, as he did she slipped her arms up and around his neck, pulling him closer. The need for them to be together was electrifying. Eric pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her as he slowly began kissing her chin, trailing kisses down her neck. It was intoxicating.

Someone cleared their throat behind them, they pulled away and Ariel closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Eric turned to look at the person in the doorway. He still held fast onto her hand.

"Father!" He exclaimed, still clutching her hand. He never wanted to let her go, but he knew this was not a good way for his father to meet her.

* * *

Regina walked back and fourth on the beach below the castle. She knew Eric had seen her, as had his stupid second in command. She didn't care about him though. All she wanted was to be noticed by the Prince. She needed him to notice her, and then he could use that as a way to get to him tomorrow. That little Mermaid would have to come back to sea tomorrow. No matter what.

* * *

Rumplestilskin watched as Prince Eric kissed Princess Ariel in a shallow bowl in front of him. With a swipe of the hand he watched as Regina walked on the beach, a sly smile on her lips. With a cackle, Rumple waved his hand over the bowl again and it back to Eric and Ariel.

"Oh Regina. You'll bring me my wishes, but not your own." Rumple laughed, as the Prince introduced Ariel to his father.

"What are you doing?" A soft, sweet voice said behind Rumple. His heart jumped into his throat. He knew it had been a bad idea letting that girl get into his head.

"Why nothing Belle, my dear," he turned, snapping his fingers and the bowl was just a bowl, there wasn't even a trace of water left.


	14. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Gold grinned as he opened the safe, the shell wasn't there. He had always known Regina would need a bit of magic to get the apple that would end up putting Emma to sleep like it had her mother Snow White. But he wanted her to suffer like he had when she told him Belle had been killed by her own father. Suffer as she gave up the closest thing to her Daniel, he would steal away her ring as she had once stole away his chipped cup.

His bell chimed as someone pushed open the door. He knew it was Regina, she wanted the necklace.

"Its not here," Gold turned and looked at the seathing Mayor. "And the boy doesn't have it either. I must have lost it when Miss Swan came in with me."

"What do you mean you LOST it?" Regina yelled, she took a deep breath and pinched her nose softly. "That girl cannot get her voice back."

"What do you think will happen if she gets it back?" Gold asked, truly intrested. "She wont remember who she is."

"It doesn't matter why," Regina sighed, she turned and walked out of the store.

* * *

"Emma isn't here," Mary Margaret shook her head, looking through the bars at Regina.

"I wasn't looking for Emma," Regina laughed, "I'm here for Adam. To bail him out."

"Why would you do that?" Adam asked.

"Your father is a supporter of mine," Regina explained. "If he were to find out that his son was," she paused and looked at Evelyn. "A thief. He would be broken hearted."

"It wasn't Gold's necklace in the first place," Adam jumped up, wrapped his hands around the bars, gripping them hard. He looked at Evelyn. "Its yours. I was just trying to get it for you. And I don't want your help Regina, if my father finds out he can leave me in here if he so wishes. I wont take aide from you."

Emma walked in, looked around at all the people in her jail and sat down. "The necklace isn't in Gold's safe anymore," Emma sighed. "And I know you don't have it Adam. So it seems someone else was there as well…"

Evelyn waved her hands and began signing to Mary Margaret. "I can bail out Adam." She smirked at Regina.

" Mr. Gold isn't pressing charges," Emma stood up and pulled a set of keys out of her pocket. It was moments like these she wished Graham was still alive. This town could get a little overwhelming. "So no one has to bail you out." She unlocked the door and stood aside as Adam walked quickly out.

He went over to Mary Margaret and grasped her hands through the bars. "I'll do anything I can to help you."

Mary Margaret smiled a sad smile. "Its okay Adam, go help Evelyn find her necklace."

Regina rolled her eyes, turned on her heals and walked out of the room. This day was not going the way she planned. She needed to find Gold and she needed to find that necklace. If that girl got her hands on it she would have her voice back.

Adam kissed Mary Margaret on the head, then turned and looked at Evelyn. She stood there in her sun dress, the sun falling on her dark red hair. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He walked over to her in two strides, gathered her up in his arms and kissed her.


End file.
